Tabú
by MaeryxPunkgirl
Summary: La verdad ella odiaba aquella situación. Pero a veces uno no puede contra algo tan fuerte. La vida da vueltas extrañas. Uno puede llegar a amar algo que odiaba. SangoxMiroku


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece a mí, sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo, mi imaginación sí me pertenece y todo esto salió de allí. Así que, por favor, NO ME COPIES.

**Summary:** La verdad ella odiaba aquella situación. Pero a veces uno no puede contra algo tan fuerte. La vida da vueltas extrañas. Uno puede llegar a amar algo que odiaba.

**Tabú**

Prólogo: Unwell

_All day staring at the ceiling_

_Making friends with shadows on my wall_

El silencio era casi como un viejo conocido ya. Las sábanas y el colchón, se habían amoldado perfectamente a su figura, como si la hubieran enmarcado toda la vida, como si solo debía estar allí, como si finalmente hubiera encontrado su lugar en el mundo: esa cama. Las sombras que se proyectaban en el techo y las paredes, eran ya viejos amigos para ella. Pareciera que toda su vida pudiera hacerse dentro de esa habitación, donde nadie pudiera verla, donde nadie pudiera escucharla.

Su burbuja personal. Su escondite. Su refugio.

A veces creía que así se debía quedar. Allí, haciendo buenas migas con aquellas sombras ya tan conocidas para ella. Si, ese era su lugar en el mundo, donde debía estar; su cascaron protector de cualquier posible daño del afuera. ¿Para qué querría uno salir y exponerse tanto a ser dañado? No lo concebía. Ella ya lo había hecho demasiado, y a nadie le había importado. ¿Valía tanto la pena exponerse solo para salir dañado? Era ridículo. Los seres humanos solo estaban hechos para herirse. Eso lo conocía en carne propia. Definitivamente.

– Solo un sin sentido. – Susurró completamente irritada, mientras se volvía acomodar, amoldándose a la forma que el colchón había adoptado para su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía siquiera considerar salir de su cascarón? Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, dejando que sus pensamientos resonaran como un eco interminable en sus oídos.

Aún intentaba comprender cómo era posible que hubiera terminado así. Ella allí, lamentándose, dejando que la vida le pasara por encima como una aplanadora. Él lejos. Lejos de ella, fuera de su vida. Por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Quizás para siempre. Quizás, y solo si era muy optimista, solo sería por un intervalo reducido de tiempo. Pero muy pocos eran optimistas. Si, solo aquellos perdedores a los que la vida no les dio tantas bofetadas.

No parecía haber nadie más que ella en esos momentos. La soledad la acompañaba.

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo I:<span> Noticia

El viento nocturno mecía sus cabellos, haciendo que bailasen con él. Un mechón rebelde, golpeó su rostro, como si nada importase; y es que, realmente, nada importaba. Cerró los ojos y extendió los brazos hacia los lados, cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento gélido, sacudió todo con brusquedad. Abrió los brazos, como si de alas se tratase, y se sentía casi como volar.

Pero sabía que no volaría; era físicamente imposible. Con notoria frustración, dejó caer los brazos, abrió los ojos y contempló el cielo despejado. Las estrellas titilaban fervientemente, como si se pugnaran por atraer su atención. Parecían gemas brillantes en el manto azul oscuro. Sus ojos chocolate nadaron en aquel mar nocturno, mientras la voz de Stephen Christian sonaba en los cascos, susurrándole al oído, como si en verdad se dirigiese a ella y no fuera solo parte de su imaginación. Un extenso suspiro surcó sus facciones y sus pupilas descendieron. Por unos instantes, el brillo de la pantalla del celular le iluminó el rostro. Su faz no mostró sorpresa ni nada que se le asemejase. ¿Por qué esperaría un mensaje de su parte en primer lugar? Un chasquido escapó de entre sus dientes y, con un gesto irritado, se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de la sudadera. Sabía que él era orgulloso, y ella también lo era. Algo que, cómicamente, los convertía en el uno para el otro. Ambos eran un par de idiotas. Pero ella, al menos, era una idiota a la que le importaba.

Hinchó los pulmones con aquel aire helado y sus nervios, tensos hasta el momento, se relajaron completamente. Estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza y se volvió hacia sus espaldas. Veía la silueta de su padre en el porche, gesticulando en su dirección. Ella frunció el ceño y dejó que los cascos cayeran sobre sus hombros, cuando sonaba "If you're Gone" de Matchbox twenty, un sutil y selecto repertorio para una lenta tortura.

Otro suspiro, un claro gesto de desgano. Debía socializar. A veces deseaba no ser persona, para no verse obligada a aquello. ¿Quién había sido el idiota que inventó eso de que el hombre debe vivir en sociedad? Se ve que no lo había pensado bien. Ella estaría bien sola, con su música, un buen libro o un cuaderno y lápiz.

Ah… amaba sus horas en su hamaca leyendo o solo soñando despierta. Era simplemente perfecto. Pero hoy no estaba sola, debía socializar con gente ajena a ella, gente con la que, sabía, no encajaba. Una vida que no veía para ella.

Como si sus pies fueran de plomo, avanzó hacia la casa, dejando sus deseos de volar, su reflexión para después. No era el momento. Nunca era el momento. Achicó los ojos, cuando la luz la cegó sutilmente y parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz. Vio a las cuatro personas allí de pie, a la mitad de la sala como si fuesen estatuas, o como si ella misma fuese un animalito asustado al que no querían espantar, moviéndose con cautela. Descartó las ideas, debido a que le parecían completamente ridículas. Ellos no eran estatuas y ella no era un animalito asustadizo. Sus ojos pasearon por cada rostro, estudiándolo, inspeccionándolo. Primero su hermano, luego las otras tres personas; una mujer y dos muchachos que no parecían superar su edad. Fueron segundos, pero a ella le parecía una eternidad. Su padre, quien no pareció percibir ni un ápice de lo que ella sentía o pensaba, comenzó a hablar con tranquilidad. Fue como si ella hubiese pasado a formar parte de la decoración. Suspiró sutilmente, sin prestar demasiada atención a sus palabras, imaginando qué era lo que decía. Su atención flotaba en el ambiente posándose, cual mariposa, en diferentes detalles. Ya se conocía la disposición de cada cosa en las diversas habitaciones de su casa, a veces (en momentos como ese, por ejemplo) su atención flotante la llevaba a ver detalles en algunas cosas. Una mancha en un cojín, la pintura algo saltada por la humedad, un adorno acomodado para el lado opuesto a los demás. Tonterías, al fin y al cabo, que a nadie importarían. Ni a ella le importaban. Solo servían para distraer su atención. Cualquier cosa estaría bien para ello. En serio, cualquiera.

– ¿De acuerdo, Sango? Iremos de vacaciones, todos juntos –Dijo su padre, posando una mano en su hombro. Había algo en sus palabras que no le gustaba. Quizás sería ese tono demasiado alegre, o las miradas que se dirigieron a ella…

No… Era la palabra "juntos". Se refería a ellos 3 y a esas otras personas. Ella conviviendo con extraños. Ella en un lugar ajeno a lo que conocía. No… rotundamente no.

No le parecía simplemente concebible. ¿no estaban algo grandes para jugar a la casita? Un grito de cólera se formó en algún rincón de su mente. Por fuera, forzó una sonrisa y asintió sin molestarse en comentar o fingir alguna emoción. Su padre, al menos, parecía contento con la idea, su hermano menor… bueno, el no opinaba, como ella. Mientras su padre fuese feliz. Se disculpó y se fue hacia su habitación. Una vez sola, se dejó caer de frente en la cama y ahogó el grito que venía conteniendo. Una vez relajada, arregló su cabello y se cambió para ir a cenar; aunque sabía que no podría pasar ni un solo bocado.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora<strong>:  
>Este es mi nuevo fic. Hace mucho no escribía y, la verdad, veo que me quedé corta. Bueno, es que escribía en un cuaderno pequeño, y esto es a medida que salía de mi cabeza. A veces es como un discurrir, así que no creo que los capítulos tengan todos un mismo largo.<br>Si les gustó, ya saben cómo hacérmelo saber. 


End file.
